The Return - Traducción
by Xyori Nadeshiko
Summary: Ocho años después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort, regresa al Reino Unido para descubrir un nuevo amor y una nueva vida. OOC, Slash, HP / LM, más emparejamientos de menor importancia... One Shot


**EL RETORNO - TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Por:** SlytherinHawkins105

Ocho años después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort, regresa al Reino Unido para descubrir un nuevo amor y una nueva vida. OOC, Slash, HP / LM, más emparejamientos de menor importancia... One Shot

 **Calificación** : ficción M - Inglés - Romance / Amistad - Harry P., Lucio M

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Harry Potter ese privilegio pertenece a JK Rowling

 **Advertencia:** Contiene parejas homosexuales. Ron / Hermione ataques menores.

 **Emparejamientos:** Principal Lucius/Harry, secundarias Draco/Astoria, Ron/Hermione. También menciona Severus/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa, Lucius / Severus

 **Resumen** : Después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort desapareció del Reino Unido solo para volver ocho años más tarde. Se encuentra con que sus amigos han seguido con su vida, así como siendo acechado para iniciar una nueva vida. OOC, contenido sexual masculino / masculino, si no te gusta lo que sugiere que se pulsa el boton espalda y las llamas se verá gravemente afectado con Aguamenti.

 **N / A:** Yo nunca he escrito una fanfiction Harry / Lucius antes y fui enviado una solicitud para escribir esta ficción por DarkAngel048.

Beta: bluetoads

 **N/T.:** Agradezco a la autora por permitirme traducir este oneshot y a mi beta Eowyn95 por brindarme siempre su ayuda. Este fic lo encontré mientras buscaba fics de mi pareja favorita (Luc/Harry) jeje asi que espero que ustedes también disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho.

 **HPSS-HPSS-HPSS**

Habían pasado ocho años desde que terminó la guerra y ocho años desde que Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió y mató – a - quién - no – debe – ser – nombrado, había sido visto.

Después de que Harry Potter matara a Voldemort, decidió que había tenido suficiente y mientras estaba de pie frente al cadáver de Voldemort, sintió alivio dentro de él. Había terminado, él había cumplido la profecía y quería mantenerse lejos, por lo que se apareció lejos de allí y se fue.

No dijo a nadie lo que estaba haciendo, no dijo a nadie a dónde iba ni intentó ponerse en contacto con ninguno. Todo lo que quería hacer era tener el tiempo necesario para llorar; llorar por sus amados que había perdido, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, sus padres, Dumbledore y Severus.

Sí llorar a Severus, ya que no era de conocimiento común que él y su profesor se encontraban en una relación que iba más allá de una relación profesor/estudiante. Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione sabían de su historia de amor. A pesar de que nunca podría dejar de amar al hombre, tenía que seguir adelante y vivir su vida sin Severus. Tenía cortas, breves historias de amor, pero siempre hay algo que faltaba, algo que había deseado; algo que necesitaba y quería y era tener a alguien para amar de nuevo, que le amara, al igual que lo tuvo con su Severus.

Harry había hecho su camino de regreso a Gran Bretaña después de ocho largos años de distancia, quería atar algunos cabos sueltos y empezar una nueva vida.

En este momento no sabía, si se quedaría o no en el Reino Unido, pero en los próximos meses que se vaya a hospedar hasta decidir lo que iba a hacer.

Decidió que iba a comenzar con Grimmauld Place, para repararla y volver a vender, ya que no quería el lugar y ahora que se había ido Remus no tenía ningún uso para el lugar.

En las dos primeras semanas de su estancia en la casa de su padrino lo pasó limpiando y tirando los muebles, así como la comprobación del diseño y las perspectivas que podía hacer a la casa.

Una vez que decidió lo que quería hacer, él comenzó a renovar la propiedad para tenerla lista para venderla.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Durante los siguientes nueve meses Harry pasó renovando y limpiando Grimmauld Place y ya estaba casi lista para vender.

En los últimos meses había hecho muchos viajes a Diagón Alley para obtener suministros. En el último par de viajes al callejón Diagon, Harry podía sentir que alguien le estaba observando y eso le puso nervioso pensando que tal vez era un Mortífago en busca de venganza o algo así, pero mientras miraba alrededor no podía ver a nadie.

No sabía lo que ocurrió con todos los comedores de la muerte después de la batalla final y pensó que tal vez, algunos todavía estaban a la espera de vengarse de él por haber matado a su amo.

A medida que caminaba de regreso a través del callejón hacia el punto de aparición estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no estaba viendo a dónde iba, hasta que se topó con alguien y cayó sobre su trasero.

"Hum"

"Oye, ¿por qué no miras por donde vas ... Harry?" dijo un aturdido Ron Weasley mirando a Harry.

"Hola, Ron" Harry dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo y miró a su alrededor para ver si podía ver, lo que lo observaba cuando sintió cosquilleo de los ojos en él de nuevo.

"Así que el gran Harry Potter decidió honrarnos con su presencia una vez más" acusó Ron cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con el ceño fruncido a Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, sabía que había hecho daño a mucha gente cuando se fue, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Bueno, no vas a decir nada?" Ron le espetó.

"¿Qué quieres que diga Ron?" Harry dijo de nuevo a él.

"Oh, no sé Harry, tal vez, sólo, tal vez, podrías habernos dicho que estabas planeando dejarnos o tal vez porque nunca te comunicaste con nosotros para decirnos que estabas bien, para avisar a las personas que se preocupaban por saber si estabas bien, pero no, te fuiste sin un pensamiento hacia el resto de nosotros ". Ron gritó a Harry dejando que su ira se haga cargo de él.

"Yo no tenía intención de irme Ron, o se lo habría dicho, pero después de la guerra, cuando yo estaba de pie sobre el cadáver de Voldemort entonces supe que tenía irme."

"¡Nos podrías haber dicho!"

"Lo sé Ron, pero necesitaba tiempo lejos."

"Éramos tus amigos Harry, podríamos haberte ayudado."

"¿Cómo podrías haberme ayudado, Ron? Tenías a Hermione, y tu familia y yo he perdido todo... todo el mundo que era importante para mí y no podía soportar perder a nadie más."

"¿Así que irte era lo mejor?"

"Nunca dije que fuera lo mejor Ron, era algo que tenía que hacer."

"Bien, te olvidaste de todos los demás Harry..."

"¡Papi!" dijo una voz de una niña pequeña corriendo a Ron.

Harry se sorprendió, nunca supo Ron tenía una familia, pero recordó que habían pasado casi nueve años desde que había visto o hablado con Ron.

"No sabía que tenías hijos Ron."

"Lo habrías sabido si te hubiera quedado", dijo Ron recogiendo a su hija.

"¡Ron!" llamó Hermione, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ron, empujando el cochecito en el que su bebé se había quedado dormido.

"¿Harry, es realmente tu?" dijo Hermione.

"Así es Hermione."

"Bueno, estás vivo por lo menos, ¿qué haces aquí?" Hermione le preguntó un poco escéptica de Harry.

"He vuelto a atar algunos cabos sueltos."

"¿Quieres decir Harry se te iras otra vez sin decir una palabra, como lo hiciste la última vez?" Hermione habló con escepticismo, tratando de ocultar su dolor.

"¡Todavía no le he pensado!" Harry dijo con honestidad.

"Bueno, entonces una vez que decidas, ven a vernos, pero hasta entonces Harry mantente alejado. Creo que no podríamos soportar pasar de nuevo por todo ese dolor y la preocupación que nos causó la última vez." Hermione resopló y se alejó con Ron siguiéndola de cerca detrás de ella.

Harry se quedó allí mirando como sus mejores amigos una vez se alejan de él. Él sabía que se merecía lo que recibió de ellos y que empujó su amistad demasiado lejos.

Sintiéndose abatido y tonto, Harry se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante a ahogar sus penas.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Por el próximo par de horas, Harry bebió whisky de fuego tratando de llegar hasta emborracharse, pero estaba fallando miserablemente por sus instintos que le estaban diciendo que alguien lo observaba y que necesitaba usar su ingenio sobre él y después de muchos años de entrenar sus instintos había aprendido a confiar en ellos y casi nunca se había equivocado. Pero una vez más miró a su alrededor y no pudo ver a nadie. Por lo tanto, Harry decidió pagar su cuenta, ya que había llegado el momento de que se fuera.

Salió del Caldero Chorreante a Londres muggle, caminó dos cuadras, se dio la vuelta en un callejón lejano donde podía aparecerse con seguridad, y sin tener muggle que lo vieran.

Harry se detuvo, podía sentir a alguien detrás de él y rápidamente volvió su cabeza para ver quién estaba allí, pero no había nadie y se volteo de nuevo sólo para ser confrontado por una enorme figura encapuchada.

Harry iba a sacar su varita, pero la figura lo detuvo, al instante agarrando sus brazos y empujándolo contra la pared con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, mientras que la persona presiona su cuerpo contra él.

Harry supo al instante que era un hombre, podía sentir la erección del otro en su cadera y por un momento, Harry pensó que su atacante le iba a violar, pero unos suaves labios cubrieron los suyos.

Harry se congeló no está seguro de qué hacer. El beso no era agresivo, era suave, casi amoroso y Harry no pudo evitar sino a besar al hombre de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos el beso se rompió, ya que ambos necesitan un poco de aire para respirar.

"He estado esperando hacer esto durante mucho tiempo Harry" el hombre susurró al oído.

"¿Q-Q-quién eres tú?" le pidió Harry casi sin aliento por el increíble beso que acababa de recibir.

"Eso mi querido Harry será para otro día" susurró el hombre y dio un paso atrás y se apareció a distancia.

Harry se quedó inmóvil; no podía creer que acababa de recibir el beso más increíble ya que Severus había muerto. Llevó sus dedos a tocar sus labios y aún podía sentir los labios del otro hombre sobre los suyo y se sintió feliz, emocionado y muy excitado.

Rápidamente se apareció de nuevo a Grimmauld Place, corrió hacia el interior, directamente a la habitación que estaba usando y se desnudó silenciosamente y se colocó de nuevo agarrando su pene erecto empezó a masturbarse.

Estaba tan excitado que no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a un orgasmo completo.

No se preocupó por limpiarse con un hechizo y no estaba completamente satisfecho así que cogió una de sus revistas porno e imaginándose lo que el extraño hombre podría hacerle siguió jugando consigo mismo, cómo sus labios se sentirían, hasta que llegó a su segundo orgasmo en quince minutos, luego se limpió con un hechizo y procedió a ir a dormir con la mano derecha apoyada en su ingle.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Lucius Malfoy, ex mortífago espía que se había convertido durante la última guerra fue, una vez más siguiendo a Harry a través de las calles del callejón Diagon.

Él había estado observando a Harry desde hace algún tiempo y sabía que Harry sospechaba que alguien lo estaba observando, pero no podía ver quién. Él había lanzado un hechizo "no me notes", sobre si mismo para poder observar de forma segura a su amor.

Sí tienen razón, Lucius Malfoy está enamorado de Harry Potter y viene estándolo desde hace un largo tiempo. Él sabía de la relación de Harry y Severus mientras la guerra estaba en marcha. A pesar de que estaba devastado porque que Harry estaba enamorado de otro hombre, que también pasó a ser su mejor amigo, un espía y su ex amante, a pesar de eso quería a Harry, no podía hacer eso a Severus, por lo tanto, se aisló a sí mismo a un segundo plano y los dejo solos.

Cuando le llegó la noticia de la muerte de Severus, sallió de su aislación y al instante fue a buscar a Harry sólo para escuchar que se había ido y nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Lucius había estado buscando durante muchos años para encontrar a Harry, pero no había tenido suerte en la localización del joven; era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y no importaba lo que hiciera no lo podía localizar. Nunca renunció a la búsqueda de Harry ni tampoco su amor por él murió o cambio, sólo tenía que seguir buscándolo.

No fue hasta hace unos ocho meses recibió su primer bit de información, que Harry había sido visto en el Reino Unido. Luego de un par de semanas, una vez más noticias le llegaron diciendo que Harry había sido visto en Diagon Alley, Lucius era el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Así que, desde aquel día pasó cada día, aparte del fin de semana, en el callejón Diagon para mantener una mirada desde lejos a su amado.

Luego, el día había llegado, finalmente, cuando vio a su Harry y su corazón casi saltó de su garganta. También fue el día que siguió a Harry donde quiera que iba y aprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

Observó como Harry compró materiales, pinturas, plantas y todo tipo de equipos. Siguió a Harry de vuelta a su residencia de Grimmauld Place. Sí, Lucius sabía de la casa puesto que Severus le había hablado de ella un par de días antes de morir.

Nunca entró en el lugar, pero veía a Harry de lejos haciendo algunas de las piezas con la mano y parte de ella mediante el uso de la magia.

Después de un par de semanas de observarlo, Harry tenía un patrón establecido. Los lunes y viernes eran los días en que entró en el callejón Diagon, los otros días que pasó a trabajar en lugar de cuando le vio chocarse con el más joven hombre Weasley y su esposa muggle. Observó cómo eran altivos hacia él, vio cómo se alejaban de él y vio como Harry entró al Caldero Chorreante para beber lejos sus penas.

Él lo siguió hasta el Londres muggle y vio como Harry volteó a mirar para ver si alguien le estaba siguiendo, hizo su jugada de estar frente al joven y retirar el hechizo.

Tuvo suerte de que él tenía su capucha y reflejos rápidos, para cuando vio a Harry ir por su varita agarró sus brazos empujándolo contra la pared, sostuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza y presionó su cuerpo contra él. Estaba seguro de que Harry podía sentir su erección porque se tensó al instante. No dando tiempo a Harry para reaccionar, rápidamente descendió su boca sobre la de él y le dio un beso. Al principio Harry no respondió, pero poco a poco lo hacía y él también podía sentir algo duro contra su pierna y sabía que era el momento de alejarse del beso.

"He estado esperando para hacer esto durante mucho tiempo, Harry" Lucius susurró seductoramente al oído para que no pudiera distinguir su voz.

"¿Q-Q-quién eres tú?" le pidió Harry casi sin aliento por el increíble beso que acababa de recibir.

"Eso mi querido Harry será para otro día" Lucius susurró y dio un paso atrás y se apareció lejos antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada más.

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en su Mansión se quitó rápidamente la ropa para cuidar de su dolorida erección, mientras que todo el tiempo sus pensamientos solo estaban en Harry.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Durante la semana siguiente, Lucius había acorralado a Harry de nuevo dos veces y dos veces donde le había besado y luego dejándolo para cuidar de su pene dolorido.

En la tercera vez que atacó, Harry se había preparado para este momento.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Harry exigió.

"Me gustaría decirte Harry, pero me temo que es posible que no te guste quien soy" Lucius respondió con honestidad.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, cuando yo ni siquiera sé quién eres ni por qué me estás haciendo esto?"

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Porque Harry, estoy enamorado de ti. Te he amado desde la segunda guerra, pero yo no podía tenerte porque estabas con Severus en ese momento y no había manera de que te pudiera hacer algo asi cuando estabas con él"

"¿Sabías lo de Severus y yo?" Harry preguntó ligeramente sorprendido de que alguien sabía de su relación con el Maestro de Pociones.

"Sí, lo sabía Harry, Severus me dijo que iba a pedirle que te casaras con él y quería que fuera su padrino" Lucius respondió serio.

"Severus me lo dijo, le pidió a... las barbas de Merlín, ¿Malfoy?" Harry dijo tan sorprendido que se olvidó de que Severus le dijo a Lucius Malfoy y este sabía de su relación.

Lucius se quitó la capucha para revelar el rostro, ya que Harry ahora que había descubierto de quién era.

"Si Harry soy yo" Lucius dijo de manera simple.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras?" Harry preguntó bajando la varita.

"Como he dicho, yo tenía miedo de que me rechazaras una vez que hubieras descubierto quién era yo" Lucius respondió con un poco de miedo que lo que vendría.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Harry preguntó ya que sabía que Lucius, Narcissa y Draco estaban en el lado de la luz en la guerra contra Voldemort.

"Debido a que era un mortífago" Simplemente dijo.

"Que también era un espía" añadió Harry.

"¿Sabias?" dijo Lucius sorprendido de que Harry supiera que era un espía.

"Por supuesto que lo sabía, Severus me dijo que tú, tu esposa y Draco estaban trabajando como espías contra Voldemort" Harry declaró como un hecho.

"Deja algo en manos de Severus para decirle a su amante mis secretos" Lucius dijo medio en broma.

"Él ciertamente lo hizo. Pero eso me lleva de nuevo a ¿por qué haces esto?"

"Te lo dije Harry, estoy enamorado de ti y lo he estado por un largo tiempo."

"¿Lo estás?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué pasa con tu esposa?"

"Nunca he estado enamorado de Narcissa. Sí, yo la quería, pero sólo como una amiga, mis preferencias eran siempre hacia los hombres y Narcissa lo sabía y no me ha impedido ver a otros hombres. Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado para que amara a alguien más también".

"Severus me dijo que habían sido amantes."

"¿Él lo hizo?"

"Sí, lo hizo" Harry dijo y se dio cuenta de algo "¿Si dormías con otros hombres y Narcissa estaba durmiendo con otra persona quien es el verdadero padre de Draco?"

"Soy el verdadero padre de Draco, Harry. Severus, que en ese momento era mi amante, sabía que quería un heredero para que continuara con el nombre Malfoy y me dio una poción que me podría ayudar a excitarme para que pudiera hacer el amor o al menos tener relaciones sexuales con Narcissa. Narcissa sabía de esto, estuvo de acuerdo en no dormir con su amante hasta que quedara embarazada de mí y la suerte quiso que ella se quedará embarazada con bastante rapidez. Después de que Draco naciera volvimos con nuestro propio amante" le dijo Lucius.

"Ya veo y ¿Draco sabe de tus preferencias?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí lo sabe. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente Narcissa y yo le explicamos todo. Pero reconozco que en el momento no estaba contento con ello, pero después de un tiempo aprendió a aceptarlo y ahora ya no le molesta."

"¿Y yo? ¿Draco sabe de tus sentimientos hacia mí?" Harry quería saber antes de que se le ocurriera entrar en una relación con el hombre.

"Él lo hace. De hecho, Draco trató de ayudarme a localizarte. También fue Draco quien me dijo que te encontrabas en el Reino Unido y también me lo confirmó un par de semanas más tarde, cuando estaba en el callejón Diagon con su familia. Él te vio y me lo dijo de inmediato".

"Así que, ¿tú eras quien me observaba todo este tiempo?" Harry dijo encajando la última parte del rompecabezas.

"Sí, lo era."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te acercaste antes?"

"Porque no quería asustarte y quería aprender sus movimientos antes de que hiciera mi movimiento hacia ti."

"Ya veo", dijo Harry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Harry pasó el tiempo pensando en todo lo que Lucius le había dicho. Tuvo que admitir que no se desanimó en absoluto porque Lucius admitió su amor hacia él, de hecho, Harry le encontró muy atractivo. Miró a Lucius, era un hombre atractivo, y por lo que podía ver que tenía un buen cuerpo y Harry no le importaría verlo sin su túnica, o sobre cualquier tipo de ropa para el caso. Él sabía que era un gran besador por el par de besos intensos que ya habian compartido y a decir verdad quería más.

"¿Qué pasa ahora que sabes la verdad Harry?" Lucius preguntó después de un par de minutos de silencio.

Harry miró a Lucius de nuevo antes de dar un paso más cerca de él. "Tal vez lo podríamos averiguar" dijo Harry mientras puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucius y tiró de él hacia abajo en un beso.

Lucius envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Al principio tenía miedo de que Harry se alejara de él. Sin embargo, se alegraba de que no lo hiciera, ya que era bueno que Harry estaba dispuesto a darle un beso, para darle una oportunidad con él y esto era algo que Lucius no iba a dejar ir.

A medida que se estaban besando las manos de Lucius habían hecho su camino debajo de la ropa de Harry y comenzó a acariciar su espalda antes de pasar su mano sobre su estómago hasta que sus pezones acariciándolos con sus dedos.

Lucius también comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry y a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron lentamente. Lucius miró a su amante de ojos verdes y se fue a capturar sus labios otra vez hasta que Harry lo detuvo.

"Lucius" dijo Harry en voz baja.

"Sí mi amor" Lucius respondió contra sus labios.

"¿No me gusta frenar el momento, pero podemos ir a un lugar más privado por favor?" Harry dijo sin mover sus labios de los labios de Lucius.

"Por supuesto, espera", dijo Lucius y sin previo aviso, los apareció en su mansión, donde continuó su asalto en los labios y el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry supo de inmediato que Lucius lo llevó de vuelta a su casa, pero no le importaba. No quería nada más que estar cerca del mago. Para sentir su amor por él, tocarlo y sentir lo que es estar con alguien que lo quería otra vez.

Lucius no podía detenerse ahora que tenía a Harry. Él les apareció en su mansión y continuó besándolo y tocándolo. Después de un rato cogió a Harry al estilo nupcial y se lo llevó a su habitación donde continuaron con los besos y la eliminación de la ropa del uno al otro hasta que estuvieron completamente desnudos y tendidos sobre su cama.

Lucius y Harry no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo pasó y continuaron besándose apasionadamente entre sí.

Lucius continuó besando a Harry haciendo su camino por el cuerpo con Harry gimiendo todo el tiempo. Pasó el tiempo entre besar y chupar uno de sus pezones. Lo besó lentamente su lengua camino hasta su ombligo, ganándose de esta forma más gemidos de Harry mientras lentamente se dirigió hacia sus muslos, besando la parte interior de las piernas antes de lamer su longitud.

"Mmm oh Lucius" Harry gimió.

Lucius dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar la parte superior del miembro de Harry. La cadera de Harry dio un salto y Lucius sonrió mientras tragaba la erección de Harry.

Lucius siguió chupando el pene de Harry y acariciando sus bolas hasta que escuchó a Harry gritar que se iba a venir, eso sólo le hizo chupar más rápido. Sentío a Harry disparar su semilla en su garganta y tragó hasta la última gota antes de proceder a besar a un Harry sin aliento.

Harry sintió éxtasis después de Lucius le dio una alucinante mamada y decidió que quería devolver el favor. Él les dio la vuelta por lo que Lucius estaba debajo de él y procedió a besar por el cuerpo de Lucius prestando especial atención a cada uno de sus pezones, ganándose una cantidad de deliciosos gemidos de Lucius.

Una vez que se puso manos en la erección de Lucius. Al igual que él, Harry también lamió la longitud de su pene antes de tomarla por completo en la boca. Continuó chupando la polla de Lucius y podía sentir el músculo de su pene aprietado. Oyó decir a Lucius que se venía justo antes de que disparará su semilla en la garganta de Harry, así como Lucius, Harry se tragó hasta la última gota.

Harry sonrió tímidamente a Lucius que poco a poco lo atrajo hacia él y procedió a besarlo nuevamente.

Se ponen uno al lado del otro con Lucius en su espalda y Harry cubierto a través de su pecho. No hablaron, pero se mantuvieron en los besos, la celebración y tocando al otro y antes de darse cuenta de la pasión se apoderaba de ellos nuevamente.

Lucius se movió de modo que él estaba encima de Harry tocando su erección contra la de Harry.

"¿Lucius?" Harry dijo sin aliento.

"Sí, mi amor" Gimió de nuevo.

"Quiero sentirte dentro de mí", respondió Harry.

Lucius se detuvo y miró a su amante. "¿Estás seguro de eso Harry?" Lucius preguntó al ver que los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lujuria y pasión.

"Lo estoy" Y con esas dos palabras Lucius bajó su boca sobre la de Harry mientras ordenaba su botella de lubricante. Le quitó la tapa y coloco una cantidad generosa en sus dedos, se dirigió a la entrada de Harry y comenzó a prepararlo.

"Basta Lucius Te quiero en mi ahora", dijo Harry después de un minuto.

Lucius quitó los dedos de la entrada, se frotó lubricante sobre su pene antes de cubrir a sí mismo y entrar a Harry, esperando a que se ajuste a él.

"Muevete" dijo Harry después de unos segundos.

Lucius procedió a moverse lentamente pero no pudo contenerse por más tiempo e iniciar las embestidas, duro y rápido con cada embestida golpeaba la próstata de Harry.

Harry podía sentir su orgasmo viniendo y fue a coger su propio pene solo para que Lucius golpeara su mano y agarrara a sí mismo y comenzó a bombear.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Harry derramar su semilla sobre él y dos empuje más tarde él derramó su semilla en el interior de Harry.

Después de desplomarse de su orgasmo, Lucius se retiró de Harry que sintió la pérdida, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza rápida en ellos antes de que se colocarse a la espalda tirando de su amante para un último beso, ya que ambos se sienten adormilados.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Habían pasado seis meses desde ese día en el que Harry y Lucius se habían juntado. En esos seis meses Harry había terminado su renovación de Grimmauld Place y la vendió.

Lucius había pedido a Harry que se mudara con él de inmediato y Harry había decidido no tener remordimientos por dormir con su exnovio mejor amigo y ex amante. De hecho, él estaba seguro de que Severus aprobaría su nuevo amor.

Se había tomado un poco de tiempo, pero Harry se había enamorado de Lucius Malfoy y él aún estaba por decirle a su amante que lo amaba pero estaba planeando hacerlo.

Lucius también invitó a Draco a cenar una noche y le dijo a Draco sobre su relación con Harry. Harry pensó que Draco iba a estar en contra, pero en vez Draco una vez más sorprendió a Harry ofreciéndole su amistad y sin dudar Harry lo aceptó y los dos se hicieron amigos rápidamente.

En realidad, Harry y Draco eran los mejores amigos. Ambos se disculparon por lo que hicieron el uno al otro durante sus años en Hogwarts y de allí, su amistad creció. Draco también le presentó a su esposa y su hijo que al instante tomó el gusto a Harry y empezó a llamarlo tío Harry, que no le importaba.

También vio a su ahijado Teddy que ya tenía diez y estaba a punto de ir a Hogwarts. Pasó algún tiempo para Teddy y Andrómeda aceptaran su relación con Lucius Malfoy. Ambos declararon con el tiempo que no les importaba porque que Harry estaba feliz y que era lo importante. Tanto Teddy y Andrómeda eran una parte regular de la vida de Harry y Lucius junto con Draco y su familia.

Harry acababa de ver a Ron y Hermione y estaba en su camino de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy. Él les dijo que era homosexual y una vez en una relación con Severus Snape y ahora Lucius Malfoy. Por decir lo menos, Ron estaba lívido. No estaba molesto con que Harry fuera gay porque él y Hermione habían sospechado desde el quinto año después del incidente del beso con Cho Chang. Estaba molesto por los hombres con los que Harry estaba o había estado involucrado y le dijo que a menos que él rompiera con Malfoy, no quería ver en absoluto a Harry.

Hermione, por otra parte, era un poco más de comprensiva y apoyoba a Harry en lo de ser gay. Pero al igual que Ron no le gustaba la idea de que Harry saleira con el Malfoy mayor y de mala gana acordó con su marido que Harry ya no era bienvenido en su casa.

Harry estaba un poco molesto con sus amigos por hacer que él eligiera entre su amante y ellos. No fue una decisión difícil puesto que su amistad con Ron y Hermione ya estaba en terreno rocoso y con él revelando sobre su amante, esta fue empujada al borde.

Una vez de vuelta en la mansión, Harry fue a la oficina de Lucius. Lucius saludó a su amante con un beso y le preguntó cómo le fue con los Weasley.

Harry le dijo sobre el ultimátum que le dieron poniendo así fin a su amistad con ellos. Lucius le dio un abrazo y le aseguró a su joven amante que siempre estaría ahí para él y también lo estaría Draco.

Harry le dijo a Lucius que no estaba demasiado molesto por lo que había sucedido. De hecho, él le dijo que era algo que ya esperaba ya que su relación ya estaba en terreno rocoso y que también mantuvo secretos de ellos. -Le explicó a Lucius cómo Ron y Hermione siempre le rogaban para que les dijera las cosas y cómo se molestaban y enfadaban con él cuando no se las contaba, aunque siempre estuvi agradecido con ellos durante la guerra. -

Lucius decidió terminar por el día y tanto él como Harry se dirigieron al comedor. Después de haber terminado de comer que ambos se retiraron a la sala de estar con un vaso de whisky de fuego cada uno.

Hablaron durante aproximadamente una hora sobre las cosas. Lucius le habló de las ideas de negocio que tenía, y Harry dio su opinión acerca de lo que él pensaba que debía hacer.

Después de tomar la decisión de permanecer en el Reino Unido con su amante, Harry había comenzado a aprender todo acerca de proyectos empresariales de Lucius y se convirtió pequeño empresario ayudando a Lucius siempre que podía, así como el funcionamiento diario de la empresa.

Después de haber terminado sus bebidas se dirigían a la cama, donde hicieron el amor el uno al otro, y ahora que ya ambos disfrutaron de su pasión, Harry decidió que era el momento de decirle a Lucius lo que sentía por él.

"Lucius" dijo Harry en voz baja.

"¿Sí mi amor?" Lucius dijo cansado mirando hacia atrás.

"T-Te amo" Harry tartamudeó un poco.

Lucius se despertó al instante de su sueño ligero y miró a Harry con sorpresa porque no esperaba que Harry le dijera esas tres pequeñas palabras en mucho tiempo.

"¿Tú lo haces?" Lucius le preguntó asegurándose de que había oído bien.

"Sí, te amo Lucius, mucho" Harry le declaró.

"Yo también te amo Harry" respondió Lucius y beso profundamente a su amante.

Cuando se separaron Harry miró a los ojos de Lucius, y Lucius podía ver que algo estaba molestando a su joven amante.

"¿Qué te pasa Amor?" preguntó Lucius.

"Sé que es un mal momento, pero yo estaba pensando en Severus."

"¿Y?"

"Creo que él aprobaría nuestra relación Lucius."

"Estoy seguro de que sí."

"Es sólo que siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón para él y todavía lo amo", dijo Harry un poco preocupado de cómo iba a reaccionar Lucius a lo que dijo justo después de que declarara su amor por él.

Lucius pudo ver que Harry estaba preocupado y decidió poner la mente de su joven amante en reposo. "Harry no espero que olvides Severus nunca o que dejes de amarlo, no voy a pedirte que lo hagas. Sé que tienes una gran capacidad de amar y estoy seguro de que Severus estaría feliz de que todavía lo amas, pero también ha pasado con su vida Harry y me considero muy afortunado que te tengo en mi vida".

"Gracias, Lucius" dijo Harry sintiéndose mejor acerca de sí mismo y le dio otro beso antes de ponerse comodo junto a Lucius.

"Te amo, Lucius" Harry dijo de nuevo.

"Yo también te amo Harry" Lucius dijo antes de que ambos cayeron en un sueño tranquilo.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Con el paso de los años el amor de Harry y Lucius crecio haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Se casaron después de dos años y continuaron creciendo más fuertes juntos. Al igual que la mayoría de parejas casadas que hayan luchado, pero siempre juiciosos antes de irse a la cama.

Tanto Harry como Lucius se convirtieron en hombres de negocios de gran éxito y parte sus ganancias se destinaron a un orfanato que Harry había comenzado para los niños mágicos, así como la educación de los padres de niños Muggle-mágicas que iban a asistir a Hogwarts.

Ambos fueron prominentes figuras de la vida de Teddy, Andrómeda, Draco, Astoria y de Scorpius. Vieron como Scorpius y Teddy crecieron, se casaron y tuvieron sus propias familias.

Ron y Hermione aceptaron eventualmente la relación de Harry con Lucius, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y nunca tuvieron mucho que ver con ellos nunca más.

Ni Harry ni Lucius querían más hijos. Entre sus negocios, el orfanato y su familia estaban muy contentos. Nunca se olvidaron de Severus, visitaba la tumba de Severus regularmente y ambos estaban convencidos de que Severus estaba feliz por ellos, ya que cada vez que visitaron su tumba ambos jurarían que podían sentir su presencia y su aprobación.

Harry y Lucius vivieron una vida larga y feliz juntos hasta la muerte, finalmente, los reclamó. Ambos murieron juntos, no mucho después de la celebración de su sexagésimo aniversario de boda. Ellos estaban enterrados en los jardines en Malfoy Manor junto a Severus Snape.

El fin.


End file.
